A Scene Kid at Hogwarts
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: Hogwarts gets a transfer student from a Canadian Magic School.But, she's way more different than anybody ever expected...like scary different. kind of a songfic. read & review plez!
1. Chapter 1

A Scene Kid at Hogwarts

By:CRAZY-EVIL killer-bunny 0-3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP those belong to J.K. Rowling /WB. I'm doing this cause it's

a funny idea. And I have scene friends.(It was originally emo kid, but my goth friend thought that it would offend some people.)By the way this my first fanfic.Just saying. P.S.-I'm Canadian.Whoo! Go Canada!

Warning: swearing, sexual innuendo, and OOC.

Summary: Hogwarts gets a transfer student from a Canadian magic school. But, she's way more different then anybody **ever** expected…..(like scary different)

Written to: "Language Lessons (five words or less)" by Hawthorne Heights

Chapter 1

Amy bobbed her head to the beat, as she mouthed the words to "Language Lessons (five words or less) by Hawthorne

Heights. I totally love this song. She thought while she sat in her seat on the Air Canada flight to London, England.She

couldn't help but wonder why the principle of New Montreal Magick School had sent _her _as the transfer student. I

_way _different than the kids that go there. She knew that London had a totally awesome punk scene and Ozzy

Ozbourne, Oasis, and the Sex Pistols probably lived or had lived there. But, the chances that anybody at Hogwarts

actually knew who any of those people are …were _very _slim.Oh well. At least Mrs. Butler was able to charm my tech

stuff, so it won't be affected by all the 'ancient magic' in that place.Ahhh.Technology one of the few things she

couldn't live without. As long as I have my music I'll be fine._ Thank-you _Mrs.Butler!I love technology! Was her final

thought as the song changed and she started air- guitaring.

"I wonder why Dumbledore's doing this" Hermione said to Ron and Harry, as the Headmaster continued with his

'Start of a New School Year speech'.Hey, why would Dumbledore want a transfer student at Hogwarts during a full

scale war with Voldemort? Harry thought as he listened to Dumbledore's speech. "And now for the Sorting"

Dumbledore finished cheerfully. After the first years had sorted, there was just one person left; the new kid. As Harry

realized this he was slightly shocked to see a dark figure standing there and for some reason it wasn't wearing a

Hogwarts uniform. As the hooded figure walked towards McGongall and the Sorting Hat, he also realized that he

couldn't tell whether it was a boy or girl.Oh well. I'll find out soon. He thought as the figure sat down on the stool

and McGonagall called out "Amy Robbins". And she lifted her hood. What the hell?! Harry thought as McGongall

placed the Sorting Hat on Amy's head. I've _never_ seen a girl like her before. As Harry mulled these thoughts over in

his mind, the Sorting Hat began to speak. "Hmmm.We've got a tricky one here. Unkind towards others, sassy, and

rude." Great. Another Slytherin Harry thought as the Hat continued. "But, there is something else here a kind heart for

those who seek it, bravery, and wit…I can't decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor!" the Hat exclaimed. There was a

very loud gasp from everyone in the Great Hall.

"Huhhh"Amy sighed. Looks I'm going to have to do this the old way. "Fine" she said as she took out a twoonie.

"Heads red, tails green." She flipped the coin and caught it. "Heads" she called out to the crowd. The Slytherins glared

as the Gryffindors started clapping. Amy walked over to the Gryffindors table. She sat down next to a dark haired boy

wearing round glasses at the end of it. And itmeadly recognized him. "'Sup HP?"she said casually. "What?!" Harry

Potter practically shouted. "I said 'sup" she repeated. "You…you know who I am?" he said pointing to himself.

"Dude, everyone in the magical world knows who you are. And if I didn't I would have to have been living under a

rock for the past seventeen years." she answered. "So, you're sitting here on purpose?" he asked. "Yup"she replied.

"So, what do you want an autograph or something?" he asked. "No" she answered. "Huh?" he said. "I think what

Harry meant to say was if you don't want an autograph why are you sitting _here_?" Hermione Granger asked pointing

at the bench. "I'm" she said frustratingly, "sittin' here because I know you guys will accept me as who I am;

considering all the shit you've been through." The three friends glanced at each wearily as Amy continued. "Besides,

didn't Dumbledore tell you where I'm from?" she asked expectedly. "Uhh…no." Hermione spoke up, "He just said

there was going to be a transfer student." "So, he didn't tell you where?" she asked teaseingly.Errr…no." Ron

Weasley said from the other side of Hermione. "Well,…where are you from then?" Harry asked timidly. "Canada"

Amy replied. "Uhh…so, then do all Canadian girls look like you?" he asked. "Hahahahahahaha.." she started laughing.

"Hahaha..good one Harry" she said still laughing. "Shit, I knew it'd be funny when I first met you guys but, this is

Fuckin' ridiculous" she said calming down. "What?" the trio asked in unison. "No, Harry not _all_ Canadian girls look

like me" she answered. "Then why are you wearing jeans you've written all over, a black hoodie with AFI on the back,

dark eye make-up, and why is you're hair black with blue tips?"Herminoe asked precisely. "Huhh" Amy sighed, "If

you want to put a label on it, I'm scene." "What?" Harry and Ron asked. "Yo, 'Mione mind explain it for me? She

asked. "Uhh..I don't know what 'scene" she said air quoting it; means either." "Great. Now I'm gonna strave.I'll

explain later. I got to do something. Ok." she asked standing up. "Uhh . . . okay." Hermione said. "Awesome. Later

dudes." She called over her shoulder as she started walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Uhh. . . you guys," Ron said wearily. "Why is she walking over to the Slytherin table?" "What?!" Harry and

Hermione said at the same time, and sure enough there she was talking to . . . Draco Malfoy!! "Holy Shit!" Harry

swore when he saw what Amy Robbins was doing. "What the bloody hell is she doing? Walking right over there and

talking to Malfoy?" Ron said disgustedly. "Maybe, she's apolizing for the coin thing. They lost the coin toss

remember?" Hermione suggested. "Don't think that's what they're talking about Hermione", Harry said through

gritted teeth. As they watched, Amy seemed to be joking around with Malfoy and he didn't seem to be annoyed. And

just as suddenly as they had noticed the conversation it was over and Amy was heading back to their table. "Why were

you talking to Malfoy?!" Ron demanded. "Whoa, chill dude, I was just telling' him about the house points thing."

"What? He's not a first year. He doesn't need to be told about house points." Ron argued. "OK. Sit down and 'lax.

Dumbledore's letting me give house points out to students as my way of "rating the school", she explained, while air

quoting. "So, why were you talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked again. "Because he's the Head Boy of Slyerthin House,

Ronald, "Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Well, . . . I knew that already." Ron said wearily. Then added "And don't

call me Ronald!" he shouted at Hermione as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, . . . if you two are finished with your old

married couple routine, I'd like to finish my explanation." Amy said in what sounded like a slightly annoyed tone to

Harry "Right, where was I? . . .Oh, so, because of that I need to tell all the Heads of House about it. I've obviously

already told Malfoy, I just need to send owls to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hermione had just heard it all. Unless

she wasn't paying attention. So, I'm already half way done, "Woot for me!" she finished giving herself credit. The

three friends all looked at each other, and then looked at Amy. Is she just going to stuff her face for the next hour?

Harry thought as he watched her chug all her pumpkin juice. "Cough, cough. Uhha Harry cough." Ron faked. Huhh.

I guess I'm going to have to ask her what "scene" means. Right, here go's. "Uh . . . Amy?" Harry asked timidly.

"Hmm", Amy said, looking up from her food. "Uhh. . ." Harry continued, Oh what the hell?! I'll just ask her.

"What's a scene mean?" he mumbled quickly. Shit! She's going to think I'm an idiot. He thought to himself as he

slowly began turning pink. "Ohh, I figured one of you would ask sooner or later." She answered. Then leaned over

and whispered in Harry's ear "Don't worry so much. I understand mumblese." "And Harry?" "What?" he asked

breathly.As he felt himself blushing even more by how close she was. "If you keep blushing like that…you'll get

hard" she said. Harry gulped. Tell me she didn't just what I think she said. Holy Shit! Is she coming on to me?! Are all

Canadian girls like her?! Luckily, Hermione and Ron were distracted by another one of their many stupid arguments,

so they never heard what Amy had said to their best friend. Or how she had said it or how Harry felt about it. "Uhh…"

said Harry pulling away to try and change the subject. "So…umm" he continued nervously. "Err…Well what does it

mean?" he asked again; growing even more nervous by the minute. Thanks a lot Dumbledore! Shit! I'm going to kill

him!


	2. Chapter 2

A Scene Kid at Hogwarts

By: CRAZY-EVIL killer-bunny 0-3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP that belongs to J.K. Rowling/WB.I only own Amy and some other

peoplez that are coming soon. And I don't own the emo kid song. Sorry if it offends anybody out

there.

Warning: swearing, sexual innuendo, and OOC.

Summary: Harry and friends finally find out what scene means. (Lol, awkard moment). Through

song.

A/N: Hey.Um, I thought that I should mention this since I forgot to last time. In my fic Dumbledore is

still alive and Draco isn't a Death Eater or evil. There might be some slash in later chapters but, only

as an Amy dream sequence between Harry and Malfoy; that I've recently written. Honestly, I don't

know how you guys do it, I couldn't stop giggling. It's not that explicit though just a little make out

scene. You might have figured this out already but, Amy is pretty much me but with a way better

name and hair. (Grrrr!)Anyways, thanks for the review smurff, I'm totally lovin' your story. Read &

review.P.S. - The song that it's written to usually gets mentioned in the chapter.

Written to: Note to Self by From First to Last

Chapter 2

He blushes like a child. Amy thought smiling to herself. And the Oscar for Best New Actress in

Sexy Role goes to…Amy Robbins for Becoming the Subject of Harry Potter's Future Wet Dreams!

I'm _so _bad. God! I'm going to _love _making him squirm. Teehee. Woot for me! Sweet… "Huh..."

Amy sighed. "Look you guys I'd rather explain this later up in the boys' dormitories, where's there's

less people" she said. "What?! The boys' dormitories? Why the bloody hell there?!" Ron shouted.

"Oops.Forgot to mention that. That's where I'll be staying" she answered. "But you're a girl!!" Harry

and Ron yelled in unison. "Well, I obliviously know that" she drawled. "Which means you have to

sleep in the _girls' _dormitories?!" Ron shouted. "I would but, the last girl who slept in that now empty

bed is MIA.And where I come from it's considered bad luck to sleep in a dead person's bed" she

finished nonchantly. "So, Dumbledore put in a new bed for you?" Hermione asked. "Yep.Brand new,

no dead person cooties" she answered.Suddenly, the Great Hall quieted and the four of them looked

up. "Now, I'm sure you've all had a wonderful feast and would like to rest your heads. So, without

further ado…I bid you good night" Dumbledore said pleasantly. "What the fuck's wrong with him?"

she asked; as everyone got up to leave and Ron & Hermione went to guide the first years. Leaving

Harry slightly shocked by her language. "I mean there's a fucking terrorist running around out there

and all he can say is 'rest your heads' she said air quoting. "Uhh…" was all that came from Harry's

mouth as they climbed the staircases up to Gryffindor Tower. "That guy has some sery issues"

"Sery?" Harry asked. "Serious" she answered. "Oh" Harry said. Finally, they got to the portrait of

the Fat Lady where all the other Gryffindors were gathered. "This month's password is Gillyweed"

Hermione announced to the crowd as the portrait swung open and they followed inside. Once inside

she grabbed Ron, Hermione, & Harry and dragged then up the stairs to the seventh year boys'

dormitories. Only to find Seamus, Dean, and Neville already there unpacking their trunks.

"Oh well. I'm going to be sleeping here anyways you might as well hear this too" Amy sighed. "Hear

what?" Neville asked. "She's going to explain to us what scene means" Hermione answered. "Well,

don't just stand there, sit down somewhere" Amy ordered. They all sat down on a bed, except for

Neville who just dropped to the floor. "Now, personally I think the best way to explain this to

newbies is…through song. Therefore I'm going to sing the Emo Kid song and finish talking later.

Remember no talking till it's over. Understand?" she asked. "Yeah" they mumbled. "Huh…OK part

of its talking and the rest is singing. Just saying. Hmrph" she said clearing her throat.

Dear Diary,

Mood; apathetic

My spiraling downwards,

I couldn't get enough money to

Go to the 'blood fed romance' and

'Suffocate me dry' concert.

It sucks coz they play some of

My favourite songs, like 'Stab my

Heart coz I love you', and 'Rip

Apart my soul' and of course

'Stabby rip stab stab.'

And it doesn't help that I couldn't

Get my hair to do that flippy thing either,

Like that guy from that band can do.

Some days…

I'm an Emo kid,

Non conforming as can be,

You'd be non conforming to if you

Looked just like me.

I have paint on nails and make-up on my face.

I'm almost Emo enough to start shaving my legs.

Coz I feel really deep when I'm

Dressing in drag,

I call it 'freedom of expression' but just call me a fag.

Coz our dudes look like chicks

And our chicks look like dykes,

Because emo is one below transvestite.

Stop my breathing and slit my throat.

I must be Emo.

I don't jump around when I go to shows.

I must be Emo.

I'm dark, sensitive with low self esteem,

The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween.

I have no real problems but I like to make believe,

I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week.

Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies,

I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing.

Girls keep breaking up with me, it never any fun,

They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one.

Stop my breathing and slit my throat.

I must be Emo.

I don't jump around when I go to shows.

I must be Emo.

Dye in my hair and polish on my toes.

I must be Emo.

I play guitar and write suicide notes.

I must be Emo.

My life is just a black abyss ya know?

It's so dark and it's suffocating me.

Grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip.

Tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans.

Which look great on me, by the way.

When I get depressed

I cut my wrists in every direction

Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection

I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses

I my friends I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth

You can read my Catcher in the Rye and watch me jack off

I wear skin-tight clothes while hating my life

If I said I like girls I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo

I must be Emo.

Screw xbox, I play old school Nintendo

I must be Emo.

I like to whine and hit my parentals

I must be Emo.

Me and my friends all look like clones

I must be Emo.

My parents don't get me ya know?

They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy

Well, a couple of guys but still, I mean it's the 2000's

Can't 2 or 4 guys make out with each other without being gay?

I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways, right?

I don't know diary, sometimes I think that you're the only one that gets me.

You're my best friend.

I feel like tacos.

"Well, comments, concerns, anybody?" Amy asked. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked looking stunned.

"That Mr.Weasly was the Emo Kid song" she replied. "But, what does that song have to do with the meaning of

scene?" Hermione asked looking confused. "Mione, Mione, Mione. I thought you more intelligent than that." she

sighed, shaking her head. "What does her intelligence have to do with it?" Harry asked. "Scene is a sub-division of

emo. Just like how emo is one of Goth. Scene people like myself are emo in everyway; minus the cutting ourselves

thing" she explained. "We listen to emo music, dress emo, etc. Except we don't cut ourselves like I just mentioned"

she finished. "Oh…" Hermione muttered. "_Sooo?_" Amy asked again. "Why does it say 'if I said I liked girls I'd only

be half right'?" Ron asked. "Cause most emos/scenes are bisexual" she answered. Then laughed really loudly at the

look on Ron's face. "Oh God! Get me a camera! That look is fucking priceless!" she screamed. This girl is crazy!

Harry thought to himself. Why me?! "Huh…OK I'm good" she said calming down. "So, does that mean you're bi?"

Neville asked, with a surprisingly straight look on his face. "Hm?" Amy said, sobering up. "Depends. Have I ever

kissed a girl? Yes. Have I ever had sex with one? No." she said, answering her own questions. "So, does answer all

_your_ questions?" she asked the six of them. "Uhhh…sure" they mumbled. "Good. Now if you don't mind I need to

unpack" she said, walking over to her trunk. As she opened it a loud scream erupted from somewhere inside of it. The

Gryffindors quickly clapped their hands over their ears. "Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. "Huhh…Not again" Amy

muttered to herself; pointing her wand at it and mumbled a spell. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and everyone

looked at Amy. "Sorry about that, that's the second time this month it's done that" she apologized. "What was that

screaming?" Dean asked. "From first to Last" she replied. "Huh?" they asked. "It's a band" she answered. "You mean

that was music?" Seamus asked. "Yep. That was Note to Self. My fave song!" she gushed. "So, that was muggle

music?" Ron asked, blinking confusedly. "Yup. My Charms teacher did all my tech stuff before I came here" she

replied. "But, what about all the ancient magic in this place?" Hermione asked. "The magic on my stuff is really 

powerful and Dumbledore allowed it" she countered. "Now, would you guys _stop_ asking me questions and go unpack

your own shit?" she said, clearly annoyed. And with that Hermione left for the girls' dormitories and the rest went to

start unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

A Scene Kid at Hogwarts

By: CRAZY-EVIL killer-bunny 0-3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP that belongs to J.K. Rowling/W.B.

Warning: swearing, sexual innuendo, and OOC.

Summary: Amy finishes unpacking her stuff, a certain door gets busted & fixed by the same

person, and the boys' meet special furry friend.

A/N: Hey. Thanks 4 the reviews you guys; and yes I did know that some people would comment

about the emo kid song. Anyways, I might not update for a while coz I'm gonna be at my Dad's

house 4 the weekend and I can't bring my laptop there. But, I will be able 2 finish the last page of

Ch.4. Yay! So, it's gonna be going up soon. By the way, yes this 'thing' with Amy and Harry will

continue. And, by continue I pretty much mean me making hentai (Japanese 4 perverted/sexually

related) jokes involving them. Sorry this chapter's so short. Byes!! Banzai!!XDXD

Written to: MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday

Chapter 3

Ahhh….Much better, now everything is unpacked. She thought to herself, smiling. "Hey you

guys?" she said, turning around to face her new roommates. "What?" they asked, looking up from

whatever they were each doing. "I'm going to get changed and all that shit. Kay? Oh and by the

way, there's a spell on my curtains so that nobody but, me can open them. So you guys can't get

on my bed, without my permission. Understand?" she asked. "Yes" they all mumbled.

"Good.TTFN." she waved at them as she walked into the bathroom. I'll lock the door…just in

case, she decided. And now for my regular bathroom routine, she thought smirking. "Accio CD

player" she muttered, spinning around just in time to catch it in mid-flight; and see the looks on

her roomies faces, through the huge hole in the door. "What the bloody hell is that?!" Ron

bellowed, pointing at the CD player and the now busted door. "My CD player" she answered

curtly. "Well…well…Why did you send it flying through _our_ door?" he demanded.

"Huhh…Don't worry about the door. _It_ can be fixed. If I were you I'd be worried about my ears"

she replied, smirking slightly. "Why would we be," but, Ron never got to finish his sentence

before Amy pressed play. Loud music exploded from it, around the bathroom, and the Gryffindors

found their hands once again, over their ears. She put it on the floor and smiled to herself. She

could still hear Ron's constant shouting of 'BLOODY HELL!' He's so loud and violent; she

thought.Huhhh…OK. Now this is getting annoying. She bent down and pressed stop. "AND

BLOODY HELL WHY WOULD-." Ron stopped his yelling; suddenly realizing the music was off.

"You were saying?" she asked, smirking. "Bloody muggle music…load of rubbish" he muttered.

"Hey, muggle music does not suck! And how dare you say that about Taking Back Sunday &

Adam!" she yelled. "Who's Adam?" Neville asked. "Adam Lazarra, the lead singer of Taking

Back Sunday. He's _totally_ sexy!" she gushed.

From what Harry had just heard, it sounded like Taking Back Sunday was another muggle band

Amy was in love with. Especially this Adam guy. "Uhhh…So, what song was that?" he asked

trying to avoid a shouting match. "MakeDamnSure" she answered quickly. "It's one of my faves"

she added. "Ohhh…" he murmured. "Uhoh" she said looking alarmed. "What?" they asked in

unison. "Oh shit. I just remembered something. Merde! I left him in his cage all this time!" she

answered, running over to her bed. She pulled a cage out from under it and opened the door.

"Ohh…Mummy's _so_ sorry she forgot about you" she cooed to whatever was inside the cage.

"Aww…Come here baby. Come to Mummy" she continued. "Mummy?" they said glancing at

each other. Looking back at Amy, they saw that she was now holding a large black cat with pale

green eyes and a studded collar. "Everybody this is Jade. Jade they're Mummy's new roommates"

she announced. "He's my little baby" she added, squeezing him tightly. Baby? Harry thought to

himself. It's the size of a small dog!


	4. Chapter 4

A Scene Kid at Hogwarts

By: FROM YESTERDAY-it's coming

Disclaimer: I don't own HP that belongs to J.K. Rowling/WB.

Warning: swearing, sexual innuendo, and OOC.

Summary: The boys find out why Amy's cat is named Jade, Amy has a temper tantrum, and Harry

sees something jaw-dropping.

Written to: Miss Murder by AFI

A/N: Hey peoplez.i I'm back.Thanx for the reviews. And yes, I know the song doesn't make much

sense with the chapter, and doesn't get mentioned; but AFI does, and I love this song. Anyways, I

wouldn't be updating 4 awhile after this cuz of X-MAS. Which (in the story) will be happening in

Chapter 6. More songs to come. Byes!! Banzai!!XDXD

Chapter 4

"Wait a minute" Seamus said. "If he's a boy, then why did you name him Jade?" "I named him

Jade, after Jade Puget from AFI" she answered. "Muggle band" she added, quickly seeing the

slightly confused looks on their faces. "He's also totally sexy! Ahhh…I love Asian emo boys" she

sighed. "Il est trés chaud!" she exclaimed, hugging Jade tightly. "What was that?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm..? Oh, that's French for he is very hot" she answered. "You're from France?" Neville

asked. "Noo…I'm from Montréal" she answered slowly, adding the accent. "Montréal? Where's

that?" Ron asked. "Well, you certainly don't pay attention. I'm-from-Montréal,-Québec,-

Canada!" she yelled, pausing in between the words only to show that she was clearly pissed. God!

Why don't boys pay attention to you when you're talking to them?! Grrrr!! This is _so_ fucking

frustrating!! "Huh?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. "**GET A FUCKING GLOBE!!**" she shouted at

him, before storming off into the bathroom; fixing the door as she went. She put Jade gently down

on the floor, which was surprising considering her rage. "Arrgghh!!" she yelled, banging her head

on the door. "Geh. Men," she mumbled. "Never pay attention…shitty listeners" she continued,

walking over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and saw that her face was red with anger.

She punched the nearest wall, fuck she was pissed. Grrrr! Stupid government…politicians…geh. I

need a shower. A nice hot shower. A _really _long nice hot shower. She undressed and got in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron were fast asleep in their beds. All was quiet

expect for the sound of a running shower and the occasional snore from Ron. The boys were

peacefully dreaming about the new school year…expect for Harry. No, Harry unlike the others

was waiting on his bed, in his pajamas, for a certain black and blue haired girl to get out of the

shower. Hn. She's been in there for twenty whole minutes! How long does it take to get washed?!

Harry thought to himself angrily. Suddenly, he heard the shower go off, rustling, and the bathroom

door open. He saw Jade run out of the room and jump up onto Amy's bed. At that moment any

anger he had towards Amy completely dissolved, as he saw her step out of the bathroom. His eyes

widened in disbelieve and he felt his breath catch. For there stood Amy, in a **short** cotton lacy all

black (duh) nightgown. Her hair, still slightly damp; stared at him for a moment before mouthing

good night, walking over to her bed, getting in, and closing the curtains. Harry slightly amazed that

he could still move; found himself doing the same and falling into the best sleep he'd had in

months.

The next morning Harry awoke to the bright September sun streaming through the windows and a

small female voice in his right ear. Realizing that the voice could only belong to one person, he

quickly sat up in bed, and felt around for his glasses. Only to be handed them by the owner of that

voice. "Good morning Harry.' Bout time you got up" Amy said. "Ohh…G'morning" he yawned.

"I'm going to get changed for school. Okay?" she asked. "Sure" he mumbled. She started walking

towards the bathroom but, stopped suddenly, and turned around. "Oh and by the way Harry?" she

said. "Uhh…What?" he asked. "Nice tent" she replied smirking, before going into the bathroom,

and closing the door behind her. Harry still shocked, sat there for at least five seconds before

looking down, and saw that Amy was…absolutely right.


	5. Chapter 5

A Scene Kid at Hogwarts

By: FROM YESTERDAY-it's coming

Disclaimer: I don't own HP that belongs to J.K.Rowling/WB.

Warning: swearing, sexual innuendo, and OOC.

Summary: Amy goes postal on some of boys, Harry figures out why she does the shit she does, and

Amy's got a surprise for the students of Hogwarts.

Written to: Chocolate by Snow Patrol

A/N: Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's so short, and kind of random. Anyways, for

this chapter could I plez get at least 2 reviews? By the way, I know the song doesn't make sense

with the chapter but, whatever. There'll be plenty of songs next chapter, so don't worry. (Hint

Hint) Byes!! Banzai!! R&R!XDXD

Chapter 5

Yes! Whoo! It worked! Yes! It **actually **worked! Amy screamed inside her head, as she got ready

for school. Harry _actually_ got a boner! _The _Harry Potter! Got a boner because of **me**! Yes! This is

_so_ a personal best. She smiled to herself in the mirror. This year is going to be _so_ totally fucking

awesome!! Especially when they find out my little surprise. Teehee! Which reminds me…I have

to hurry if I want to get to Dumbledore's office _and _breakfast. And with that she quickly started to

get changed.

Five minutes later Amy was fully dressed in her Hogwarts uniform when she walked out of the

bathroom, only to find all five boys in a very violent (and loud) pillow fight; still in their PJ's.

Sighing, she quickly walked over to Neville& Harry, who where being painfully whacked with

pillows by Ron, Seamus, & Dean. She pulled them by their ears out the fight, and to her chest,

with an arm around each neck. "Ron! Seamus! Dean! How dare you beat up Harry & Neville! Just

because they're smaller than you, doesn't mean you can beat them up! And we have school

today! You know school? The thing where you use your brain!" she shouted. "You're all

completely idiotic!" she continued, pulling Harry & Neville's heads closer to her chest. Grrrr!!!!

She thought angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Why is she doing this? Harry thought to himself, confused. Blushing, he soon realized exactly

_where_ his head was. Oh…my…God!!! My head is right near her left boob! Hmmm. I think she's

doing this on purpose. I honestly don't get this girl! Wait…she likes me, doesn't she? Suppose I'll

have to wait and see. "Now hurry up and get dressed, before I kick your fucking asses to South

America!" she yelled. Dropping their pillows, Ron, Seamus, & Dean quickly went to get changed.

Letting go of Harry& Neville's heads, she helped them up, before saying; "Well. Now that that's

taken care of I have to go to Dumbledore's office. Tell McGonagall that I'm going to be a little

late. Okay?" "Uhh…OK, sure" Harry mumbled. "Thanks. And now I must be off. To the

Headmaster's office" she said dramatically, pointing upwards like a superhero. And went down

the stairs into the common room. "What's up with her?" Neville asked, sounding confused. "I

don't know. But, I have a feeling Hogwarts will never be the same again" Harry said, in total awe.


	6. Chapter 6

A Scene Kid at Hogwarts

By: FROM YESTERDAY-it's coming

Disclaimer: I don't own HP that belongs to J.K.Rowling/WB.

Warning: swearing, sexual innuendo, and OOC.

Summary: Amy gets permission to have her little surprise, the gang meets some 'interesting' people, and the students of Hogwarts get a first glimpse at some soon to be familiar faces.

Written to: Courage by Alien Ant Farm

A/N: Hey, I'm back. I am sooo sorry it took this long! Blame my school. (Stupid exams!) Anyways, thanks for the reviews peoplez. Can we go for 4 this time? Anyways, this chapter is longer than the previous ones. By the way, does anyone have suggestions for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Cause I'm stumped. Moving on, the songs are coming in chapter 7, but in this chapter you find out exactly from where. Hope you guys enjoy it! Byes!! Banzai!!XDXD

Chapter 6

25 minutes later Amy was descending the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledor's office with an extremely large grin on her face. As soon as she reached the stone floor she jumped up and down with excitement. Yay! He said yes! Oh My God! This is _so_ totally fuckin' awesome! Yay! Hmm… I have to start planning. And with that she rushed off to the kitchen, with a little suggestion for the house elves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

September soon turned into October without much action and before they knew it, it was Halloween. On this particular day Amy had dragged the trio down to the lake for – what she had said- would be so totally fuckin' important and awesome. I wonder what the surprise is. Harry thought to himself. I hope it's good because I'm freezing my ass off waiting for it! (Amy's language had really started to rub off on him.) Harry noticed that Amy kept glancing at the sky and tilting her head sideways, as if looking for something. Suddenly, her face lit up and she jumped off the rock she had been sitting on. "Sweet they're coming" she said, more to herself than the others.

"Awesome. That's better indie music than usual" she mumbled. "Uh…Amy who are talking to?" Hermione asked. "Shhh. Just listen" she replied, an index finger over her lips. Harry listened; he heard something that was probably supposed to be music but, sounded like just noise. Extremely loud 'music'. "What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, pointing at a small black dot in the sky over the Dark Forest; that seemed to be the origin of the noise. "You will soon find out Mr.Weasly, you will soon find out" she answered. As the black dot got closer, the 'music' got louder. Harry noticed that Amy was mouthing the words to the 'song'. And what once was just a black dot, slowly took on a much clearer and more visible shape.

"Is that-." Hermione started. "A car?" Ron finished. "Yes" Amy replied. The car was now very close and it was very clear that there was more than one person inside. It swayed a bit and almost swerved into the Whomping Willow but, changed direction just in time. Slowly, the car descended and Harry was able to get a better view of the design. Whoa. Amazing, he thought. It was all black except for the hood which had flames on it. Amy must've noticed him staring because she smiled and said, "It's a 67 Chevrolet Impala 4-door fastback (like in Supernatural, minus flames)…in case you were wondering." "Wow" was all he could muster. Suddenly, the car's doors opened and out stepped three 'oddly' dressed girls. Amy ran over to them and started hugging them.

Finally, after about 2 minutes of hugging, yelling, screaming, and laughing; Amy turned to the trio, smiling and announced, "Guys meet Hanna, Emily, and Mel. ¾ of the Uneven Hearts."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The what?" Ron asked. "The Uneven Hearts. Our band." she answered. "Melissa Long. I'm the drummer" Mel said as shook Harry's hand. She was just a bit taller than him and she had long blonde hair with pink tips that was just passed her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved short pink dress with a knitted black vest over it, that had a small pink heart on the front, pink fish net tights, and black & pink skater shoes.

Huhh…Amy sighed to herself. Noticing Mel's chest in 5…4…3…2…1…Yep. There it is. She thought as Harry's eyes grew wider, staring at Mel's chest. "Realizition that he's staring in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Ding" Hanna whispered in her ear as, Harry yanked his eyes up to Mel's face. The two girls chuckled as Harry began to blush. "And of course we all know who you are" Mel said letting go of his hand and going over to Ron & Hermione to introduce herself.

"Hanna Macek. Guitarist." Hanna said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was the tallest of the four girls, had dyed red hair that was just at her shoulders, and was one cup size bigger than Mel. But, you wouldn't have noticed it from a distance, considering what she was wearing. This consisted of a baggy black T-shirt with a green skull on it, a green studded leather belt, baggy black board shorts, long striped green & black socks, and black chucks. Not to mention a spider bite on the left side of her lower lip. (A spider bite is a lip piercing, for those of you don't know.) "Uh...Hi" Harry said.

"And finally Emily Fujisaki. Our singer" Amy said, pulling Emily out from behind Hanna. She was a small Asian girl who had very long all black hair except for two strands, one on either side of her head, which were dyed bright red. She wore a long-sleeved top that was black on the sleeves but, the torso was red, with a small black star on the front, a black studded leather belt, a short red skirt, ripped black fish net tights that ended at mid-calf, black socks that stopped just below her knees, and black & red skater shoes. She waved at Harry and then went back to hide behind Hanna; who was leaning against the car staring at Ron.

"Amy?" Hermione said. "What now?" she said, mocking the frustration in her voice. "If they're guitar, drums, and vocals; what do you do?" she asked. "I play bass" she answered. "That's it?" Ron asked. "No, me and Hanna also sing back up." She replied. "Well now that that shit's finished; can we go do something besides standing around awkwardly staring at each other?" Hanna asked sounding pissed. "Yeah. Let's go. I wanna set up our-." Mel was cut off by Hanna stomping on her left foot. "Ow! Shit! What the fuck was that for?!" she yelled, standing on one leg holding her foot. "Mel don't say anything or you'll give the surprise away." Emily reminded her in a quite voice. "Wait. I thought they were the surprise." Harry said, pointing at the three girls. "Nooo…, they're only 1/3 **of** the surprise." Amy said. "The rest of the surprise is in that car and up at Hogwarts." she finished.

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for?" Hanna said, reaching into the back seat and pulling out a large covered metal cage. Amy noticed the trio glance at it but, decided to explain later. "Do you guys already have your stuff?" she asked, as Mel and Emily also grabbed their stuff (2 cages and a black & pink purse) from the back. "Hanna it's your turn to carry the car." Mel said, slamming the back door. "Fine" she replied. "What?! Carry the-." Ron started; suddenly Hanna whipped out her wand-it was in her pocket- pointed it at the car, and it shrank to the size of an eraser, she bent down to pick it up, shoved it in the pocket with wand. "Come on, let's go. I'm fucking starving" she said, turning to the trio. "Same." Mel said, as the girls and the trio started walking up to Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes, Hanna Macek and Melissa Long (my friends) are real people and I have their permission to put them in this story. And Fujisaki is someone Gravitation and there for, not mine. I just used the last name. And Hanna used the shrinking spell on the car (also not mine) in case you were wondering. And that band name is MINE, you can't use it your shit! I will throw eggs at your house! So, yea...hope you liked it. Byes!! Banzai!! XDXDXD


End file.
